Oberon
Oberon IS AN OC THAT BELONGS TO Feather the Everywing. PLEASE ASK FIRST. CODING BY GRAPECAKES. "Do you really think that the worst dragon can really change? That if they ask for forgiveness, it'll work out in the end?" -Oberon Personality Oberon has most of the physical qualities of most DeathWings. His exocranium is a little more vulnerable than most DeathWings his age, but this is due to certain complications during his development. He also has noticibly silvery scales. His eyes are dark blue in certain lightings, but remain dark brown in daylight. He is a bit overweight and shorter than the normal DeathWing, but he doesn't really mind his appearance. Personality On the outside, Oberon can be found within his town making a living by serving food and making ocassional bad puns. He grins so often, it's hard for visitors to see him without it. But other times, he isn't so cheerful. Often Oberon is trying to find himself as he is considers himself to be an outcast in society. In his spare time, he can often be found sitting off the edge of cliffs, staring off into the distance, pondering his own existence and the existence of others. He lives out on the edge of the town with his brother, Festus. Backstory Oberon's egg accidentally rolled out of his nest due to a small earthquake during the middle of his development. The snow managed to soften his fall, but it left a small nearly invisible crack on his egg's shell. When he hatched upon the winter solstice, his parents noticed immediately that his scales were a dark silvery color while his eyes shone a dark blue in the moonlight. Oberon was given his name in the hopes that other dragons would not strike out at him for being different. Within the next two years, Oberon became familiar with the other dragons in the area, not caring if he was different in appearance than normal DeathWings. His brother, Festus, was born in early spring. The happiness, however, barely lasted a year before Oberon's mother died in the talons of a deranged MistWing. Oberon was thankful that as Festus aged, he never remembered the terrible night and only retained good memories of their family. His father, distraught by Oberon's mother's death, took upon the task of becoming a scientist to the Chambers of Twilight. He got so absorbed into the tasks he sometimes studied interesting attributes of DeathWings on his sons. Oberon found out about his vulnerable exocranium during this time as well as his corrosive vapor's focused direction. Oberon focused his attention to Festus during the next 10 years to make sure his father didn't get too carried away by his experiments. One day however, new evidence surfaced about a possible route to the Lost Continent. His father was placed in charge of the first three attempts. On the third, he took Oberon and Festus, feeling certain that he found the right passage through the sea. A storm knocked Oberon and Festus into the sea. When they came to, several SandWings and SeaWings were searching the area for the other scientists and explorers. None were found; Oberon and Festus were now on their own. While Festus struggled to remember the past few months, Oberon lied to him to prevent him from remembering their father when he wasn't their for them. Oberon was forced to fly with his brother in tow as he didn't want any orphanage to split them apart. He was barely 15 years old, but when they reached a town within DeathWing territory, Oberon made a makeshift home for him and Festus. Nowadays Oberon works shifts at several watch posts in the town, and his berry stand. He will be found asleep as he gets a bit sleep deprived from his nightmares about being tossed into the ocean during a storm. He still keeps up a grin, but behind the smile, his heart still aches for the loss of his parents. Trivia * Oberon means noble and bearlike in German. * He is partially inspired by Sans the Skeleton from Undertale. * Oberon's favorite treat are rowan berries. * It is uncertain if Oberon's father is actually dead. * Oberon tends to take naps during the day, but despite this, he still appears a bit sleep deprived. Category:Males Category:DeathWings Category:Content (Feather the Everywing) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Inspired by Fiction